Special Surprises
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: It's that time of year when it's time to prepare for treats, and other festivities. But Ciel has decided a certain butler needs to be occupied with another task before doing anything else. Will Sebastian complete this task? What will he think of it?


Special Surprises

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_Note: This fic was made for the contest. And also because last year I didn't get to make a Halloween fic because I didn't have the time. That disappointed me last year, so i'm making it up this year =3 Enjoy!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He sighed as he was going about the manner in the early morning in preparation for the day. Bard had already blown up the kitchen, and it was only six in the morning. "Of all times to do that, why today?" he sighed again. Now he was on his way to his masters room to wake him up for the day. His schedule was quite busy, he had to wake up his master, get him ready for the day, prepare lunch, work on items for tonights festivities as it was All Saints Eve, a holiday his master quite enjoyed very much, decorate the dining room, dress his master for the affair. There was just so much to do and very little time to do it in. Bard blowing up the kitchen had not helped his mood. In fact he was actually quite stressed. Knocking on Ciel's door he entered. "Excuse me young master, but it's time to wake up." he opened the door, then blinked several times. Ciel was not in his bed. "How strange, the young master has never been out of bed before I woke him before. Did he have to use the toilet?" he asked himself as he peeked into the bathroom. But Ciel wasn't there. "How strange." he stated as he walked back into his masters room. There was an envelope on the dresser with his name on it. "Hmmmmm?" he picked it up, he recognized the hand writing as Ciel's. "What could he be up to this time?" he opened it.

_Sebastian,_

_This is an order, follow the clues until you get to the end, you may not do any other tasks until this task is completed. Inside is your first clue. _

_Ciel_

"Oh my it seems the young master has decided to do a little prank while knowing of my busy schedule." he stated as he pulled out a small card that was his first clue. "Hmm..." he read it over. "I have a body, arms, face and hands. Yet I have no eyes. What am I?...It seems the young master has worked on this for a while." he started walking out of the room and into the hall. "Though such a clue was rather easy. Obviously he is speaking of the grandfather clock." he stepped up to it and looked at it. An envelope was on the inside behind the glass. Opening it he pulled it out, "Did he really think I wouldn't be able to figure that one out?" he asked himself as he pulled out the card. "I am the third leg of man." he read aloud. "What?" he raised a brow at the clue.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd taken Sebastian an hour to figure out his second clue. As a demon it didn't really hit him since demons did not use such an item. But at the same time he was kicking himself on the inside for not figuring it out sooner, especially since it was an item his master used. A cane. Going to the cane holder, he looked around it for a moment until he took out all the canes and found his third clue. "I must admit that second clue threw me off for a moment." he stated as he opened it. "I guess even the young master can come up with something tricky once in a while." he started looking it over. "I float, I squeek, i'm loads of fun, I help to get this specific job done...oh it seems he made it rhyme this time." he smirked. "I wonder if that was intentional." he started to walk towards his next destination which was the bathroom. Under the rubber ducky bath toy was his next clue. "That one wasn't so hard." he opened it. "I wear several things all at once...oh young master, do you intend to attempt to confuse me by having me go back from where I just came?" he asked aloud before going back to the foyer of the house. He walked up to the coat holder, and blinked several times. There was a item on it he'd never seen before. Grabbing it he noted it was neck ribbon, and along with it it had a clue. "With this ribbon you can gain entry. But only with it on your person." he read. "That's not very much of a clue." he stated as he looked the ribbon over. "Is he expecting me to put it on?" he looked at it for a moment longer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Walking about the house he tried to think of his clue. He removed his regular tie and replaced it with the ribbon. He'd tied it in a bow like he usually did for his master. "Hmm...does it hold some significance?" he asked himself. He also noticed the ribbon was a deep red in color. His regular tie was in his pocket. "Red ribbon...red ribbon...ahh..am I perhaps supposed to go to the young masters wardrobe?" he asked himself. It would make sense, he thought, considering he always dressed his master with a neck ribbon. Going to Ciel's wardrobe he opened it's doors and found the next clue. "Very clever young master, leaving such a vague clue." he pulled it out, it was also attached to something, a plain black top hat. "Hmmm.." he hummed as he put the hat on his head as he assumed he was to wear it. Otherwise he didn't see the point in it being attached to the next clue. "I grow with the sun of each day, yearning and yearning for one to come play. Whenever I see a person in my sights, my color shines just as equally bright." he looked it over. "Oh it seems he got a little clever this time."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He walked into the garden looking for his next clue. He also noted this little task his master was having him do was taking up quite a bit of time. Looking at his watch he saw it was already noon. "Oh my it seems if this doesn't end soon I won't have lunch prepared on time." he stated as he walked along the garden. "I wonder how many clues there are to find." he kept walking. Finally he came to a flower that did seem somewhat out of place. It was a red rose. It was between the white roses. "Oh it seems I found it." he picked it up. Attached was his next clue. Putting the rose in his coat pocket he opened the next clue.

"Your nearly at the end, or so i'm sure you wish to hear. Perhaps you need a bit of rest until the time draws near." he blinked. "I suppose he's saying I should go to my room." he proceeded to do as such. Opening his door he found a box on his bed. "Hmm...it seems the young master is doing this as we go." he'd noted that some places where a clue had not been before there was a clue after. This box was a great indicator of that. Opening the box he found a cape and his next clue. Putting on the cape he looked himself over. "Is he trying to make me into a magician?" he asked as he looked in his mirror for a moment before opening his next clue.

"I see you, you see me, but only when i'm not against you...eh?" he looked confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Where is that guy?" Bard complained as he was hard at work in the kitchen. "I haven't seen him all day except for this morning!"

"The young master I think was having him do something." Finny stated as he carried in some apples in a barrel.

"What could he be doing at a time like this?" he whined as he continued in his work. "We need all the help we can get, and he's off doing something else?"

"Well let's just say the results will be worth it." Ciel stated from behind Bard with a smirk.

This made the man jump as he wasn't expecting Ciel to be in the kitchen. "Young master!" he shouted in surprise. Ciel was simply smirking at him mischieviously.

"This indeed will be well worth the results. Even if we had to sacrifice lunch in the process." he put a hand to his stomach. It growled a moment after.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This indeed is taking very long. Lunch has been delayed." Sebastian stated as he looked at his watch. It was three pm now. And he still wasn't any closer to figuring out his current clue. "What is something that you can only see when it's not against you?" he asked himself as he tried to figure it out. He walked past Tanaka who was sitting in Ciel's office and sipping his tea. After a moment he ran back, and looked at Tanaka in surprise. "OF COURSE!" he walked over to the old man. "A thing that you can see but not when it's against you!" he pointed to Tanaka's monocle. "Tanaka, so we have other monocles?"

Tanaka shook his head.

Sebastian sighed. "Of course not." he pondered this. "Wait a moment...perhaps it's not a monocle." he put a finger to his chin. "Indeed a monocle is something that can be seen but not when it's against your face. But...ahh!" he punched his fist into his palm. "Of course, the next thing would be..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He opened the doors to the dressing room in the manor. It wasn't anyones specific dressing room. It was just the room where they kept outfits that weren't worn often such as special occasion suits, dresses, and costumes. Going to each closet he opened the doors until he found what he was looking for. "A mask." he stated as he pulled it out. It was a masqurade mask that was gold with red gems on it. It also had the clue he'd been looking for. "Tricky tricky young master, you had me honestly perplexed with that one." he put the mask on over his eyes.

"Now indeed you are at your final clue. This indeed holds true. Now your task that you have at hand, is to go to the place where those meet by days nearing end." he read aloud. "So it seems I am to go to the dining hall is it? What could you be planning young master. Having me dress in such a way." he started walking to the dining hall. He gripped the handles to the doors and opened it. Only to become surprised as some poppers with confetti went off.

"Surprise!" Maylene, Finny and Bard shouted at the same time, each was holding an empty popper. "Happy Birthday Sebastian!"

"Ahhh?" he looked at them in great confusion. They were all dressed up in costumes, along with Ciel who was sitting near a cake. Everything seemed to tie into the holiday. Yet the banner above stated Happy Birthday Sebastian above. "What is this?"

"What do you mean? It's your birthday party." Bard stated as he handed the demon a small box that was wrapped. "You sure are lucky to have a birthday on Halloween. It's like twice the fun and an extra excuse to have some free booze!" he smiled happily.

Maylene walked up to him and visibly shook. "Happpppp...yy birth...day...Mr...Se...bastian.." she shook as she held out a present to him. "I...hope...you like it..."

He took the gift and gave her a pleasant smile. "Thank you." he stated. This made her blush and get a bloody nose in the process.

"Come on Sebastian!" Elizabeth pulled the demon by his sleeve towards the large cake. "Blow out the candles and make a wish!" she stated happily.

"Certainly Lady Elizabeth." he bowed to her. He took for a moment before blowing out the candles on the cake. Earning applause from everyone.

"Let's hurry up and bring in the food! I'm starved!" Bard stated bluntly. He started piling his plate with various foods before eatting it.

Sebastian stood by his master as everyone took the time to enjoy themselves. "Oh clever the young master is." he stated. "To have me go about the house searching for clues, and eventually making me dress up, you really are a clever one."

Ciel smiled as he took a bite of the cake he'd received. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to figure out the clues."

"Indeed some took me a moment to figure out, but I cannot help but wonder why you choose this particular day for your little scheme?" he looked down at his master with a smirk.

"Everyone was starting to wonder why you never celebrated your birthday. They wanted to surprise you, but they didn't know when your birthday was, so I said it was on Halloween."

"I see...but that still doesn't answer my question." he scoffed.

"Well, what better day for a demon's birthday than Halloween?" he snidely remarked at the demon.

"Ahh... I see. Clever young master. Clever indeed." he nodded. Then he became surprised once more as Ciel was holding out a present to him. He slowly took it and looked between it and his master in confusion. "Young master?"

"Happy birthday, black butler." he smiled at the demon. Sebastian blinked a few more times before smiling.

"Thank you."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_As I stated at the beginning I wrote this for 2 reasons. The black contest, but also because last year I didn't get a chance to write a Halloween fanfic. I honestly took some time to think of how I wanted it. I kind of wanted to combine the birthday theme for the black contest as well as the Halloween theme together. So I tried to think of how it could be approached. Then I thought, oh! I know! I could make it where Ciel had Sebastian looking for various clues to trick him into getting into a costume which would also give them time to prepare while he was distracted. xD_

_I know this fic is rather short, but I like it and I think it's adorable. xD Thinking of some of the clues was tricky cause I had to think of them in terms of the time period. Though I don't think they had rubber duckies in that time period. I just added that to have something cute in there. xD LOL._

_I also updated Hidden Secrets and Kigeki: Aftermath for those who don't know. xD I won't lie i'm kinda hoping for some reviews on those, i'm curious what people thought. . I'M SORRY! I know annoy people with that. *bows* But I use them to see what people thought. Or if I messed up on my grammer (like I usually do. xD)._

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. =3 Comments and Reviews appreciated. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =D_


End file.
